


Half of a Whole

by Beetective (CandyStore)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyStore/pseuds/Beetective
Summary: You wake up in a trashcan.In the outback.You're in for one hell of a ride.(I'm working on the second chapter please be patient)





	1. Prologue: Trashcan Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Strap in.

Waking up is always hard.

Especially if your stuck in a trashcan, face down and unable to feel your legs.

The trashcan was musty, somehow wet and it was impossible to breath in. You didn't even know what you were in when you woke up. It was dark, you were cramped and it felt horrible.

The sleepiness subsided quickly as fight or flight panic kicked in. You weren't really claustrophobic, anyone would panic being stuck in a trashcan for any amount of time. Breathing heavily is also not good when you are stuck in a small space.

So you tried the first thing you could, tipping the goddamn thing over. It was hard. Especially since you couldn't move your right leg. And you could move your arms, they had pins and needles all over them.

Somehow, after many failed attempts, you succeeded in knocking it over. You feel on your back. It hurt like a bitch.

You couldn't get your arms free, they were twisted around your head at a angle that couldn't make them budge.

So you tried to stand up. 

That was even harder than knocking yourself over. You tried to stand on your right leg but it just collapsed under you. It sounded like the breaking of metal and wires.

The other leg was a better attempt. You ended up kneeling on it somehow. With a burst of energy, you jumped up onto your left leg so it was standing. You still couldn't feel anything on either leg.

You swayed - and with a crash, fell leaning against a wooden poll. At least you were getting some where.

Hopping on one leg, you made it a few metres, hearing something dragging in what you thought was dirt behind you. It put you off balance, sending you hurtling back to the earth beneath your feet.

But that shock of hitting the ground didn't come, as you hit something. Something big. It wasn't made of metal nor wood and it made a surprised grunting sound when you hit it.

It was a person.

Of course, your reaction would be to get off the person you crashed into. Your working leg decided to crumpled under you in that moment and you feel, hitting the ground. 

You started coughing badly, the impact knocking the wind out of your lungs. It also hurt cause of the trashcan.

You could hear the person moving towards you. That didn't seem good at all. You had no time to react when something grasped your left leg and pulled you up. 

Upside down, you were scared shitless. You didn't know where you were, how you got in this god forsaken trashcan, why you couldn't feel your legs or the person lifting you up.

Whoever it was they were big and strong, having no trouble picking you up. Oh and they were breathing heavily cause that's always a good sign.

Brilliant.

Accepting your demise, you went limp. You were gonna die in this trap to the hands of a giant.

The person put another hands on the trashcan and started to pull. It hurt as the sides of it scraped against your arms and probably took some skin along with it but they got you free in no time. 

Your arms were wrapped around yourself still, it hurt just thinking about moving them. Opening your eyes, the person held you almost at eye level.

It was night time and as your eyes adjusted to the dark and some candles not far away flickered spreading some light on the area, you noticed something.

He didn't have eyes.

Because they, along with his entire head, were covered by a leather mask shaped like a pig.

With that, you fainted in the pig mans grip.

Sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: A Robotic Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to unfamiliar faces and learn something shocking about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it took me three months to update, school started for me again and it’s been hectic).

Again you awoke in an unfamiliar situation, this time it was somewhat more pleasant than the last awakening. There was a scratchy but large blanket wrapped around you and what felt to be a couch that you lay on. It was sunken in and you could feel the skeleton of the couch beneath you, it smelt musty. It was still dark time it seemed, the moonlight shining through a large wooden gate facing where your feet were pointing.   
Your feet.   
You remembered them and panic set in as you realized they could not be felt.   
Realising this, aches and pains started to appear all over your body. Trying to raise your right arm, you saw that it was covered in bandages along with many other parts of your body.   
Looking down you found that you wore a large worn out t-shirt - much too large in fact - you could have worn it like a dress.   
Almost forgetting your legs you got back to them, raising the blanket to reveal-   
“ROADIE!”   
The yell startled you and you quickly tossed the blanket over yourself in in defence, as if you were hoping that it would protect you from whoever or whatever was yelling.   
“I took apart and fixed the parts you gave me-” A man's voice sounded excited - ecstatic even - about something, his voice was somewhat squeaky and had a thick accent to it.   
There seemed to be a mumble from a second person.   
“Okay okay, I’ll calm down”. There was silence for a few seconds and then the first voice continued, slower and calmer this time.   
“I took apart and fixed the parts you gave me - the robot ones - and it has gold in it! Not only   
that, it was made by a rich ass-”   
There was a thump as if someone had been hit.   
“Oh screw off you big lug, I’m trying to tell you-”   
Another thump.   
You took this squabble an opportunity to get the hell out of there, lowering the blanket off of you.   
“Okay,” The first voice seemed to breathe for a moment.   
“It was made from a very rich company, it uses a lot of expensive parts that can stack a high price on the market! Roadie, this stuff is a goldmine!”   
It seemed you were on the second story of the building, a wide wooden staircase was in front of you and there was a faint light coming from below. Two figures could be seen moving around.   
Deciding to make a run for it the other way towards the wooden gate would be a good idea,   
you flung the blanket onto the couch and pushed out your legs.   
Except, you didn’t have legs.   
Two stumps ending where your knees should be was all that was there. That would explain not being able to feel them, they weren’t there, to begin with.   
It was a shock, to say the least.   
You forgot the voices in the background and you could feel yourself beginning to faint again but the unbalance sitting on the edge of the couch made you lean and fall, with a painful thump, onto the wooden floor below.   
“The company - Wait did ya hear that?”   
They heard you.   
It was time to get the hell out of there, even on little legs you had. Looking around the small space for a grip to sit up, you spied a lone crutch fallen on the ground.   
Just a metre away, so close but so far.   
Footsteps echoed throughout the building, one pair heavy & slow while the other rather erratic and had some sort of dragging behind it.   
They are coming closer.   
Sitting up on your knees (which was rather a difficult feat), you waddled over as fast as you could, ignoring the pain your chest and arms and well, just about everywhere.   
You fell onto your shoulder next to the crutch only causing more pain to course through your body. Grabbing the crutch and grunting, you raised it towards the dark figures that entered the room.   
There was silence.   
Then one of them laughed.   
The big shadow slapped the one that was laughing on the back of his head.  
"Sorry, it's just, the gal thinks that that would work?"  
"Shut it" the other seemed to growl at him.  
"Sorry sorry...let's just get you up" the smaller man spoke to you.  
He proceeded to move over to you, it was still dark but your eyes had adjusted to the light and the moonlight hit him.  
He was lanky, his body being all angles. The scraping you had heard before was the result of one of his legs being metal, which had symmetry with his right arm also being metal. His face was long and ended like a flame with short blond hair sticking out in all directions.  
He wore a white singlet with green shorts that cut off at his knees, both he and his clothes were dirty like he was working on something but was disturbed halfway through.  
He bent over and went to pick you up - you instantly trying to shuffle away from him.  
His face bent into a sad and disappointed expression. “C’mon I don’t bite much”.  
You put down the crutch. Feeling like crying and starting to tremble, he picked you up and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
You still didn’t trust him but wanting to cry it out was well needed.  
He passed the large figure and remembered it was the same man from last night, the one that rescued you from the trashcan and had the pig mask. His hair was tied up into a sort of ponytail and he was probably the tallest man you had ever seen.  
He was wearing a grey shirt and pants with no shoes and held the blanket you had been curled up in before.  
The blonde man took you down the stairs where the two had been talking before.  
The area was messy and large like a barn. A huge bike in the middle of the room instantly caught your attention, it was huge and had a sidecar, you suspected the smaller man sat in that little section. There was a mix of everything in the room - an arcade claw game, a picnic table, a huge bed, several crafting & storage tables and even a fridge with some sort of mini kitchen. Metal chains hung from the rafters and other malicious things were around the room.   
He sat you down on the bed and scuttled off somewhere, mumbling something about legs to himself.  
The bigger man had appeared downstairs as well, he seemed hesitant to go near you, as if he was afraid of scaring you.  
He decided to come closer and put the blanket around your shoulders and sat next to you, the bed sinking in as he sat down.  
“The names Mako” he said, it was calmer and much deeper than the lanky man. “The blonde rat is Jamison. He’s good at fixing stuff”  
You nodded. It seemed Mako wasn’t that much of a talker, either.  
You sat there in silence few a few moments before deciding to say something.  
“Why do I have no legs?”  
Mako seemed to stare at you after asking this. If it wasn’t for the mask, you would think he would have looked sad.  
“We don’t know”  
Jamison suddenly burst into the room with a bunch of what seemed to be bits and pieces of metal. “OkaysoIthoughtIhadsomesparesofmypeg-”  
“Rat” Mako interrupted him.  
“Slow down okay okay. So you-” he pointed using his metal arm at you “-when ol’ Roadie found ya, you had some pretty gnarly tech on your legs but it was only just hanging together by bits an’ pieces. They basically fell apart the moment we took em’ off ya. So I’m thinkin’ an’ thinkin’-” Jamison moved over and swept everything off the picnic table and placed the things he was carrying on it “- and I thought ‘Well Junkrat, you have some parts of ya old peg leg, doncha’?’” He started fitting pieces of metal together and connecting them. “I go ‘Yes Junky, you sure do’ but then I realize that me peg leg don’t have any feet! It would be pretty hard to walk with two peg legs”.  
You looked over at Mako at this and the man just shrugged. Jamison seemed to be very excited and still talked rather fast even with the reminder.  
“So I try an’ make some and they came out pretty well if i do say so myself. O’ course i ad’ to change the size of the legs as it would look pretty strange havin’ legs longer than ya normal size”.  
He held up two robotic legs.   
They looked quite the same as his peg leg, except it was somewhat shorter. The peg parts were replaced with springs (“For extra mobility!” he announced proudly) that rested on a very simple foot design.   
He eagerly went up to you awaiting your appraise on his handy work, holding it in front of you.  
“How am I supposed to-”  
“Put it on? Well you see there are straps that go around the waist an’ it’s quite snug, actually. Does get some getin’ used too”  
He placed the pair on your lap and looked at you, waiting.  
“I can’t”  
“Sure ya can! I jus’ told you-” a look of realization hit him. “O-oh yeah privacy. Lemme jus’ move ya…”  
Jamison lifted you up onto his back along with the legs back up into the previous area you were before- it was probably the most private you could get.  
Setting you and the robotic legs onto the couch he quickly scuttled back downstairs.  
You stared silently at the legs.  
This was gonna be...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A well-needed update to this.  
> Sorry if my writing sucks, I'm quite new to this!  
> Questions, like any book, will be answered the further it goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> You're in for a ride, kids.


End file.
